The present invention relates to a remailable or two-way envelope adapted to be used after its first mailing to return an enclosure, such as a payment or the like, to the original sender.
Remailable envelopes are well known in the art and numerous patents describe many different variations of remailable envelopes. Some examples of patents showing this type of envelope include U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,768 to Gendron; U.S. Pat. No. 5,251,810 to Kim; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,875,964 to Pham.
It has been found that the remailable envelopes of the prior art have not received widespread commercial acceptance by manufacturers or approval by recipients who are obliged to use them.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a reusable envelope that can be quickly and easily opened and provides a return envelope that is easy for the recipient to use.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a reusable envelope that is relatively simple in construction as compared to those of the prior art, that is inexpensive to manufacture on existing production machines, and that can be used both in the manufacture of direct mail articles in which the preprinted enclosures are placed in the envelope pocket during the formation of the envelope, and also to produce finished envelopes into which the enclosures are placed subsequently by the original user.
It is a further purpose of the invention to provide an easy-opening envelope that permits rapid access to the contents of the envelope pocket without the possibility of damaging the enclosures.
The improved envelope of the present invention includes an address or front panel and a rear panel that are joined along the periphery of three edges to form an envelope pocket with an open top for receiving enclosures. A first sealing flap is formed as part of an extended flap panel that is joined to the top edge of the front address panel along a first weakened parting line, e.g., a line of perforations. The extended flap panel is folded along a transverse flap fold line that is parallel to, and spaced apart from the top edge of the address panel and is provided with a second weakened parting line, i.e., a line of perforations that is aligned with the first line of perforations when the flap panel is folded to a superposed position over the rear panel. The upper portion of the envelope between the flap fold line and the overlying perforation lines defines a tear strip. The flap fold line is spaced from the perforations a distance that is sufficient to permit the recipient to grip the tear strip for removal to open the top of the envelope. In a preferred embodiment, the area between the flap fold line and perforation lines includes a layer of adhesive joining the opposing sides of the tear strip. The adhesive can be applied as a liquid, a hot-melt composition, or as a separate laminate of polymeric material that is activated by heat, ultrasound, or the like, such materials and methods being well known in the art. The adhesive provides additional strength to the tear strip and facilitates the removal of the tear strip cleanly. The adhesive also constitutes a barrier to the undesired movement of the envelope""s enclosure(s) into the tear strip area.
In the manufacture of the envelope of the invention, the first and second lines of perforations are formed simultaneously, as by passing the partially formed web, or sheet forming the envelope blank through a perforating wheel to provide conventional or slit perforations. In the manufacture of the envelope of this embodiment, the adhesive is also applied prior to the folding of the extended flap panel in the area that lies between the first and second lines of perforations.
The free end of the extended sealing flap panel and is provided with adhesive along its edge for sealing the envelope for mailing after the flap is closed over the open top of the pocket.
The front address panel is provided with a mailing address display area which can be a window, with or without a transparent cover. The manufacture of window envelopes is well known in the art.
A second sealing flap is joined along a second fold line to the top edge of the rear panel is initially folded against the rear panel either inside the pocket or on the exterior surface of the rear panel for the first use of the envelope. After the sealed envelope is opened by the first recipient""s removal of the tear strip, the second sealing flap is either withdrawn from the pocket or moved from its exterior position for folding over and onto the front address panel. The second flap is also provided with securing means, such as remoistenable adhesive, for closing the open top and sealing the envelope for the second mailing.
In a preferred embodiment, the address panel is provided with postage indicia, which can include a bulk mailing permit and, optionally, has a first return address display area adjacent the top edge of the front panel. The upper right hand corner of the address panel is reserved for application of postage stamps or other postage indicia in accordance with government postal service requirements.
In a first preferred embodiment, the second sealing flap is printed with a return address display area and has an area for receiving postage or, most preferably, is provided with preprinted return postage permit indicia for postage paid by the originating party. In this embodiment, the second flap covers the originating postage indicia and return address, and, optionally, the original address display area, the second flap and has the second mailing address preprinted on the flap.
In another preferred embodiment, the front panel includes a second return address display area located adjacent the bottom edge of the address panel for use by the second sender and a corresponding area for the second sender to apply postage. In this embodiment the second sealing flap is sized to cover the first return address and originating postage area when the second sealing flap is folded over and sealed to the front panel.
In yet another embodiment of the invention, a single-use envelope of otherwise conventional construction is provided with a tear strip along one of the four edges, formed as described above, to provide for the rapid and easy-opening of the envelope.